Mastylo
"You're mine now" ~Mastylo, when he spots his next targeted victim Mastylo is a fan character made by Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography His biography is mainly concealed. Only little is known about him. However, what is known, is that he was adopted by Jastylo, regarded as one of the best bounty hunters on Earth, his father was a Genetic template for the clone the army of Quizar. He, watched his father getting decapitated by master Barin, and was traumatized, but, he vowed vengeance for his father, vowing to kill Barin, and any Warriors Council member. He, followed Jastylo's footsteps and started bounty hunting around 15. Since his first successful bounty claim, he has became one of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the world, and following his father's footsteps, becoming one of the most dangerous bounty hunters and one of the best like his father. It is rumored he has a son who is 5, who, is rumored to live in Happy Tree Town. Being raised by a kind nanny who, despite being harmless and not evil, aware of Mastylo's career and affiliation. But, she decides to raise him since she gets paid well, but likes taking care of Mastylo's son more than the money. He eventually unlocked immortality. However, it's unknown how he did this. But, there's only four possible ways for mortals to become immortal. Three are possible, the easiest is by becoming a vampire, becoming a demon, a god or goddess grant immortality, hardest being being or becoming a god or goddess or related to one. Most people say he became a vampire, but it's not confirmed. Abilities * Mastylo is a weapons expert. He uses blasters rather than normal guns, since blasters don't require ammunition. * He is hyper vigilant, so he is unable to fooled and can foil most sneak attack attempts. * Mastylo's jetpack doesn't use fuel, but rather it uses crystals, which the crystals he uses will never run out of fuel. * His armour is mainly bullet proof to normal guns. And its highly durable to blasters. * He has sharp eye vision due to his helmet. * He has a flame thrower and wears a wrist rocket that can hold up to 15 powerful rockets. Weaknesses despite being powerful, he has some major weaknesses. * His jetpack, doesn't have strong armor unlike his armor. Since, it will be harder to fly with more armor. So, his jetpack is vulnerable to normal weapons and blasters if shot directly multiple times. Which, he will not be able to use his jetpack until it's repaired. * Mastylo doesn't have a lot of reinforcements since he doesn't associate himself with a lot of people and prefers to work by himself. * Mastylo's armor isn't durable to explosives. So a few explosives can render him vulnerable. * Without his jetpack, he is unable to have an advantage or fast travel. * Mastylo, only has 15 rockets in his wrist-rocket, so he's very careful when using rockets. And saves most of them when he needs them. But hes able to replenish his wrist-rocket when hes at his workshop which is in an unknown location and a location impossible to get to without Mastylo's ship. * His flame thrower isn't explosive or flammable to him, but, it can run out of fuel quickly if not used wisely, which he tries not to use it as much. Personality Mastylo is never cocky. And takes bounty hunting very seriously. Mastylo works with himself often, since he wants to claim the bounty to himself. He won't give up, however, if his equipment is badly damaged, he will flee to repair it, only to come back to reclaim his bounty. Mastylo has free will, and will sometimes ignore some details of the orders and do what he wishes to do. Usually killing his targets. Mastylo, deeply cares about his father, Jastylo. Even though, his father is a human who adopted him, which he is the same species that killed Mastylo's biological parents, he cares about his father. And followed his footsteps. He was traumatized when he witnessed his father's own decapitation. But, he became vengeful and sought to kill him. He, greatly respects Pol Trujillo and Darth Morder since Morder chopped off Barin's arm and Pol killed Barin immediately after losing his limb. He has a strong hatred Frey. Likely because Frey is taking his bounties and keeps humiliating him. Trivia * He is heavily inspired by Boba Fett, from the Star Wars ''trilogy. They are both bounty hunters, and Mastylo wears armor similar to his, but different colours. ** However, their are differences. As boba fett uses a space ship to go to other planets, while Mastylo uses ships, but only for travel. But normally uses his jetpack and travels around the local area to claim bounties. Mastylo had biological parents who are unknown but was adopted and raised by Jastylo, while Boba Fett, was a altered-clone raised by Jango Fett as his own "son". Which, means that Boba has no real parents since he is a altered-clone, and his father. While Mastylo, isn't a clone. *** Mastylo's name means "Fett" in Ukrainian. Which, Ukrainian was picked since the internet party of Ukraine has people dressing up as star wars characters and running for seats for several seats in Ukraine's government. * He is fourth wolverine on HTFF wikia. The previous 3 wolverines on this wikia are Patricia, Ruutu, and Harold * His theme is Departure of Boba Fett His battle theme is Jango's escape * He will be the main antagonist and main character in his own fan fiction. Titled ''"The Rise of the Bounty Hunter". Which will be announced after The Tyrant ends. Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Black Characters Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Mammals Category:Wolverines Category:Characters with Facewear